One Piece: The Dragon King
by King Spike Rules
Summary: An Oc story. 20 years after the late Monkey D. Luffy restarted the chase for One Piece, hundreds of new pirates have set sail for it. Drake D, Ravisis one of them and he is ready for any challenge in front of him. But he can't do it alone, so will he find a loyal crew or will he fail before he can get started. App on forum on Profile. Rated T for now, might go up.
1. End of an Era and Birth of A New Dreamer

**Well, this is the first chapter to my One Piece fic, One Piece: The Dragon King. It's a make your own oc fic and I need a full crew for it, but I also need regular oc along with rivals.**

Prologue: End of an Era and Birth of A New Dreamer.

It was a cold, rainy night on the island of Dawn as the village of Foosha as a ceremony began. Marines of all ages and ranks were surrounding a large wooden structure towering over the village. Along with the marine, civilians of all age mixed with them as they all watched as two well dressed mew lead a middle aged man up the steps one by one, he was wearing a red vest under a captains coat, jean shorts, a pair of sandals, and a straw hat with a red band around it. . As he walked up the steps, some of the crowed booed and throw stuff at him, while others cheered and cried for him. As all this was going on, and very tall man stood at the very top of the structure with grey hair, a jacket of his shoulders as a cap along with a regular open coat under it with cigars all over it, he also wear long dark jeans with thick boots and gloves.

"Are you ready for this, Kid?" the man said as he had to smoking cigars in his mouth at the time. The middle age man stayed silent until he reached the top, he then looked up to reveal a wide smile across his face as he spoke for the first time since he started climb the stairs.

"Yeah, I always wanted to end this it this way." the middle aged man told the other, who suddenly smiled at him as he made him turn to face the crowed before he spoke again.

"Just like Roger's, ah Luffy." the man said as he placed his boot to Luffy's back and made him lean over a chopping block.

"Yep, Smoky." Luffy said still in his up beat attitude as the other men lined their sword in an x shape and got ready to finish the second Pirate king.

"Ah, nice. Any last words?" Smoker asked as he looked down at the crowed and watched as he knew that a question everyone of them had on their minds.

"Yeah." Luffy looked down at the crowd still with a smile on his face as he continued, "My fortune yours for the taken, but you'd have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." And as the words were spoken, the crowed went in an uproar as the executioners swung their swords down and severed the second Pirate King's head from his body. His head fell into a basket as his hat flow into the air. As the people in the crowed reacted to the scene, Smoke secretly used his smoke powers to lead the hat to a cloaked figure standing on a nearby roof top. The figure grabbed the hat and held it closely as tears ran down their face as they spoke.

"Go bye, Luffy. We'll all miss you." after saying that, the figure then turned around and walked along with seven other figures, who were all on the roof at the same time.

* * *

(20 Years Later.)

On a small island in the West Blue with a small village on the southern shore, and it was filled with hard working residents fishing, fixing, or selling to each other, and the occasional traveling merchant or navy ship. But on the north side, there was a thick woods filled with large and dangers animals. In these woods, a lite scream could be heard as a young girl no older then 8 was running down a dirt path wearing a sundress with sandals.

"Please, some body help me." she yelled as she continued to run for a few more feet, until she suddenly tripped and fell face first on to the ground. She slowly got up and turned to see the giant cat staring at her with look of hunger on it's face. The girl looked in horror as it got set and then pounced towards her, and she simply closed her eyes as she waited for the end to come.

"MIA!" yelled a voice as a figure leaped out of nowhere and landed a hard punch on the cats face, sending it through the trees. The figure then landed in front of her, and she could see that it was a young man around 18 with long red hair, green eyes, and was wearing a black muscle shirt, blue jeans, and black boots.

"Ravis." the girl said in excitement as she looked at the young man with a smile, but as he turned, he had a worried look on his face.

"Oh many times do I have to tell you not to come in these woods?" Ravis asked as he was knelt down and picked up the little girl.

"Sorry, but I wanted to see you before you left." Mia said as she smiled up at the young man.

"Alright, well your just in time." Ravis said as he began to leap from tree to tree with the girl in his arms, who smiled and laughed as she enjoyed her ride. After a few minutes, he landed in front of a small cabin with an elderly man sitting cross legged I in the doorway with white hair, a long white beard, and wear a red robe.

"Ah, Ravis and Mia. Way brings you here?" the old man asked, as he slurred his words.

"She wanted to see me off." Ravis said as he placed down on the ground near the front porch.

"Ah, I see." the old man said as he stood up and walked around the cabin, who was followed by the duo and they saw a small dinging floating there.

"That's the great ship you promised?" Mia asked as she was not sure about that.

"It's fine." Ravis said as he leaped on to the small boat, and nearly fell over as it swayed with his added weight.

"Whoa there Ravis, she's old and needs to be treated kindly." the old man said with a smile on his face.

"Alright, I will." Ravis said as he undid the robe holding the boat still and as it sailed off, he waved at the two waving at him and he yelled, "Take care guys, I'll return one day as the new Pirate King." The duo continued to wave as Ravis sailed out of sight.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: Ravis is off on his journey and will soon find a new island that have a strong navy base, but will he find unlikely ally at the island?

* * *

**Well, that was the Prologue to the new fic and I hope you guys join me here in this story. The rolls for crewmates that I need are.**

**Navigator:**

**Cook:**

**Shipweight:**

**Doctor:**

**Historian:**

**Sniper/Marksman:**

**Musician:**

**Tracer:**

**Helmsmen:**

**Those are the rolls I need for the crew and it's first come, first served. So, please go to my forum on my profile. If it doesn't work, please PM me and I'll send you the app.**


	2. The Wrong Justice

**Yeah, her is the second chapter. Now, befor ewe start, I must say that I DIDN'T make the First Mate. A friend of mine did. He's asked me not to use his name, so I won't. Anyway, here we go.**

Chapter 1: The Wrong Justice.

It has been two days since Ravis set sail to become the next Pirate King, and he was laying his head over the edge of the boat as a loud growl came roaring from his stomach.

"Oh, why did I for get to bring food?" Ravis asked himself as he sat up for a second and then fell flat on the floor of the boat he was sailing in. As he laid there, staring up at the sky, and realized something very important, "I need to find a cook soon." And with that said, Ravis closed his eyes and tried to catch some Z's, but was suddenly awoken by a loid voice yelling at him.

"Hey, you idiot. Get out of the way." Ravis sat up and quickly saw a large merchant ship sailing close to him. As he looked closer, Ravis saw a portly middle aged man standing near the railing and was yelling at him.

"Hey, are we close to land?" Ravis asked as he ignored what the man was yelling, and this shocked the man for a second until he recovered and then answered.

"A few miles that way." the man pointed to the east and as Ravis turned, he saw a small land mass.

"Alright." Ravis said as he grabbed his oars and then proceeded to roared himself there, at a speed that surprised the man as he watched the small boat soared away towards the island like a rocket.

* * *

In less then ten minutes, Ravis was happily tying a rope to his and once it was set, he took off down the dock and into the small village. As he walked around, he saw small shops for fish, fruits, cloth, and everything else. But what he also notice was quite a few marines were walking around and wondered what were so many of them were around in this town. Ravis just shrugged as he proceeded down the main street of the village for a few more feet until he saw what he was looking for, a large sing read, restaurant.

"Oh, finally." Ravis said as he went right in and walked up to an empty table. As he sat down, he notice large man in a marine uniform sitting at a nearby table with two others and he was eating a table full of food. As he watched the man, Ravis licked is lips at the food and he was paying so much attention to the man, he didn't notice the waitress walk up to him.

"Excuse me." the young lady called out, but there was no answer by Ravis, so she yelled, "EXCUSE ME!"

"Huh?" is what Ravis said as he turned to see a young lady, just about his age standing there with a large bust, blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a plain t-shirt with a matching skirt and boots.

"What can I get you?" she asked in annoyed tone as he looked over the menu in front of him before he looked up from with a smile on his face as he spoke.

"I'll have everything he's having." Ravis said with a smile as he pointed at the marine table. The waitress looked at him for a few seconds until she just wrote it down and then headed over to the kitchen. After that, Ravis simply sat back and relaxed as he waited for the waitress to return with his food. As he waited, the marines got up and proceeded to leave the restaurant, but were stopped by the waitress.

"Wait you need to pay for the food." she yelled as she tried to stop them from leaving, but she was met by a sudden and powerful slap across the face that made her fall to the ground.

"How dare you, do you know who I am?" the marine large marine asked as he looked down at the waitress.

"Yeah, do you?" one of his friends asked as he put his boot on her back and began to press down on it, making her scream.

"Yeah, how do like that bitch?" the large marine asked as smiled and laughed at what was happening.

"Hmm, I wonder what she's hiding under these outfits?" the third one asked as they all lifted her up and one took out a sword, and was just about to cut her top off, when he was suddenly sent face first to the ground athe other looked shocked at Ravis, who was standing on their friends back.

"Now that's enough. Pay and leave." Ravis said as he stepped off the marines back and looked right at the other two, who were both shocked and mad at what had just happened.

"How dare you touch a marine like that?" yelled the one holding her yelled as he pushed her to the side, he then quickly drew his sword and charged Ravis, who sided stepped the marine's sword swing and then made contact with his fist to the marine's face as he yelled.

"Hatchling Strike." Ravis said as he sent the marine flying through the air and through a wall. This action shocked the large one who yelled in fear and took off out of the restaurant. After the man left, Ravis looked at the girl and then helped her up.

"Thanks." the girl said with a smile as she turned to head towards the kitchen.

"Hey, are there any strong swordsmen on this island?" Ravis asked as he watched her walk off. She turned to face him and began to think for a second until she spoke.

"Hmm, there's one. But he want's to join the marines." she spoke with a smile on her face

"Well, it won't hurt to ask him to join my crew." Ravis said with a smile on his face, and this shocked the girl for a few minutes until she decided to speak again.

"Well, you want to try. You'll find him in the forest near the village." she said with a smile still on her face as she turned back to the kitchen.

"Alright. I'll be right back for my meal." Ravis said with a smile as he ran off out the door and headed for the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small marine base on the island, a pile of marines laid on the training grounds out cold with quite a few others scared to do what they were supposed to do. In the middle of the marines was a very tall man with grey hair, a scar over his right eye, and was wearing a red dress shirt with a marine jacket on his arms, black gloves, blue jeans, and boots.

"Come on, you can't protect this base like that." the marine said as he looked at the others. A few gulped and then charged at him, but he sent them flying with a single kick.

"C-Captain Celic." a marine called to the tall man, who then turned and looked at him.

"Yes?" Celic said as he looked at the marine that call him.

"Y-your brother has come and he asks for your help." the marine said as he breathed heavily.

"'sigh.' What does that oaf want." Celic said as he left the training yard and headed to the front office. With in minutes, he stood at the front desk and laid his eyes on large marine from earlier.

"Oh, oh brother." the marine called as he stepped close to Celic, but he stepped back the large man.

"What is it, Lent?" Celic asked as he was annoyed from his brother being there.

"T-this young brat attacked me and my friends. I-I think he was a pirate." Lent said as he breathed heavily from running that far.

"I se. Then come with me and show me this pirate you attacked my little brother." Celic said as he walked past his brother and then head out the door, followed by Lent.

* * *

Ravis was walking through the woods near the village, and he was having a tough time moving through the trees. As he pushed past pair of trees, he suddenly saw a large number of tree stumps. Confused, Ravis started to follow the path of stumps for a few more minutes until he arrived at a large circle of trees with a single man standing in the center. He stood about the same size as Ravis with short, black hair, green eyes, and he was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black boots with two katanas in hand with the sheaths in an x shape on his back. Tavis quickly hid behind one of the tree's and watched as the man placed a sword in front of him and pointed it towards one of the trees. He then charged it and yelled as swung his sword.

"Beast Strike." the man said as his sword made contact with the tree and then it cut right through the thick bark. As the tree slowly fell to the ground, Ravis watched in shock and was happy to see that power, but was even more shock when the man turned towards Ravis' tree and then said, "I know your watching me. Come out."

TBC.

* * *

What will this man do when he talks to Ravis, and how will he react when he's asked to become a pirate. And what will Celic and Lent do when they don't find Ravis at the restaurants.

* * *

**Well, that was the next chapter. I hope you liked it, and I know this is a risk, but here is the app for the oc's.**

**Name:**

Appearance: (Hair, Eyes, Height, Wight, and Age.)

Race:

Clothes:

History:

Personality:

Bounty: (Shichibukai's bounties must be over 200,000,000 million berris.)

Devil Fruit:

Weapon/Skills:

Roll: (Crew mate, Marine, Shichibukai, Yonko, Rivals, or other.)

Attacks: (At least ten.)

**Goal/Dream?:**

Anything I miss.

**And here the crew spots left.**

**Navigator: Open**

**Cook: Open**

**Shipweight: Open**

**Doctor: Closed**

**Historian: Opened**

**Sniper/Marksman: Open**

**Musician:Open**

**Tracker: Open**

**Helmsmen: Open.**

**This will be up until the whole crew is filled.**


	3. The Beast Swordman

**Yeah, this is the third chapter. I still have slots left for most of the crew, including the third strongest.**

Chapter 2: The Beast Swordsman.

Ravis quickly came from behind the three he was hiding as he watched the swordsman. He then quickly walked up to the young man and looked him over for a few seconds until he smiled and offered him his hand.

"Your perfect." he said very cheerfully, which slightly creeped out the swordsman.

"Umm, thanks. But I don't swing that way." he said as he sheathed his swords and was about to walk away, but Ravis stopped him.

"Wait, I'm Drake D. Ravis." Ravis said as he introduced himself. The swords him turned around and looked him over for a few seconds again until he shrugged his shoulders and took the hand.

"I'm Malic. You visiting." Malic asked as he let go of Ravis hand and turned to walk away.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just looking for a first mate for my crew." Ravis said proudly with a smile on his face, but Malic stopped in his foot steps and turned slowly to face Ravis.

"Wait, you mean like a pirate crew?" Malic asked as he looked right at Ravis.

"Yeah, I want to be the next King of the Pirates." Ravis said with a smile on his face.

"I see." Malic said as he drew one of his sword and aimed it towards Ravis, who was shocked by this action.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Ravis asked as he looking for a fight.

"For a future marine, I can not allow a pirate to escape." Malic said as he drew his sword back and then thrust it forward as he yelled, "Stinging Scorpion." His sword went right at Ravis, who ducked under it as it went through a tree.

"Whoa, what was that about?" Ravis asked as he looked angrily at Malic.

"I told you." Malic said as he pulled his sword out of the tree and then aimed it back at Ravis as he continued, "I going to be a marine and I must stop you from hurting any one."

"Oh, is that so?" Ravis asked as he cracked his knuckles, and then pulled his right hand back and then readied himself for a an attack. Once he was ready, he looked right at Malic with a smile as he spoke again, "Than lets go." Ravis said as he charged towards Malic, who pulled his arm back and then swung his sword forward as Ravis got closed enough.

"Lion Strike." he said as he swung his sword forward.

"Dragon Blast." Ravis said as he throw his fist forward and made contact with the blade, but Malic was shocked to see he had no reaction to the sharp steel. After a few minutes, he leaped back and looked at Ravis confuse, but was shocked to see Ravis' arm was covered in a silver, scaly looking armor.

"What is that?" Malic asked as he was confused to why he was not hurt.

"Oh, this?" Ravis asked as he looked at his arm.

"Yeah, that." Malic said slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I ate the Dragon-Dragon Fruit. So, now I can make an scale armor around my body." Ravis said as he got ready for another fight.

"Ah, I see." Malic said as he drew his second sword and then pulled them both behind him, he then charge forward towards Ravis, who also charged forward. As the two met in the middle, the began to trade punches and sword swings as they dodged, blocked, and near misses. As the two continued their fight, the circle of trees began to crack and splinter as they were punched, cut or both. After fighting for a few minutes, they pulled away from each other, looked each other in the eye, and then charged towards each other, and they were about to hit head on when.

"'Loud Scream.'" waved through the island which stopped the duo in their tracks as they looked towards town.

"Mia." Malic said as he took off towards town.

"Hey, were you going?" Ravis asked as he looked at the young man, and then headed off after him.

* * *

Malic ran down the main street of the town as he franticly looking for the owner of the screams. He then took a quick turn and fond himself face to face with Celic and Lent. As he laid his eyes on the two marines, he also noticed a young woman being held by her top in Celic's, out cold.

"Mia!" Malic yelled as he looked at the duo marines, who look at him for a second until Celic spoke.

"Is he the pirate she was flirting with?" Celic said as he looked right a Malic, who glared at the marine captain.

"No, but he could be with him." Lent said as he smiled at Malic, who's face showed shock at the statement.

"What, I would never join a pirate crew. I wanted to become a marine since I was young." Malic said as he looked right at them with anger in his mind and tone.

"Oh, is that so?" Celic asked as he looked form Malic to Mia, and then back to Celic before he continued, "Then take care of this traitors wench." And with that, he placed Mia in front of him and offered him to Malic.

"W-what?" Malic asked as he was no sure if he had heard him right.

"You heard me. Take care of her and I'll let you become a marine." Celic said as he was starting to loose his patients. Malic looked at Mia face and then an anger filled him even more as he drew both his swords and aimed them towards the duo.

"I will never work under some one who will treat some one for just doing their job." Malic said as he glared at the duo, who looked at him for a few seconds until Celic shock his head.

"As I thought, your since of justice is not pure. Like mine." Celic said as he lifted Mia over his head and then swung his arm down towards the ground. Malic tried to charge him, but was stopped by Lent with a giant mallet and was forced to watch as Celic continued his move. As Mia came closer to the ground, a boot suddenly made contact with Celic's face and the owner of the voice yelled out.

"Dragon Strike." Ravis yelled as he sent Celic flying into a near by building, and as he flow off, he let got of Mia to allow Ravis to catch her and land carefully.

"W-What did you do?" Lent said as he looked at Ravie, who was laying Mia against a wall of building.

"Simple." Ravis said as he stood up and looked right at Lent as he continued, "Stopping some asshole from hurting this girl."

"Asshole huh?" Came a voice from behind Ravis, who had a look of shock and horror as he turned around just in time to meet with one of Celic's boots.

"Justice Breaker." Celic said as he sent Ravis soring over the buildings and then in a flash he appeared above Ravis in mid air as he pulled his foot back again and then sent it right into Ravis' stomach, sending him plummeting to the ground as he yelled, "Justice Breaker." Ravis landed behind Malic with a loud thud and was left in the hole in the ground. As Malic turned to look at Ravis in the hole and then turned to see both Lent, and Celic on the ground looking at him.

"So, what do you do now?" Celic asked as he and Lent loomed over Malic as he readied himself for a fight to protect the man who saved Mia.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With Ravis out, can Malic protect him from both Celic and Lent. Or will the young swordsman's life end here and now against people he always wished to join?

* * *

**Well, that is it. I hope you liked it and will leave a review. Now here are the list of crew mates spots that are left.**

**Navigator: Closed**

**Cook: Closed**

**Shipweight: Open**

**Doctor: Closed**

**Historian: Opened**

**Sniper/Marksman: Open**

**Musician:Open**

**Tracker: Open**

**Helmsmen: Open.**

**This will be up until the whole crew is filled. **


	4. The Justice Striker and Crussher

**Yeah, this is the third chapter. I still have slots left for most of the crew, including the third strongest.**

Chapter 3: The Justice Striker and the Justice Crusher.

Malic stood ready to fend off Celic and Lent, who also stood ready to attack the swordsman and to take out the down Ravis.

"This is what I do." Malic said as he took charge and swing his sword around to make contact, and as he did, he yelled out, "Roaring Tiger Strike." As he swung his sword, both Celic and Lent leaped out of range as a large cut was in the ground.

"Hmmm, not a bad move." Celic said as he stood up right and in a second, he was gone from sight,.

"What the hell?" Malic asked as he looked around for him, but he didn't see him any were. That was until he realized what Celic would be planning. "Crap." Malic said as he turn and tried to run towards the hole, but was suddenly stopped by a large mallet, and as he leaped back, hec saw that Lent was the one holding it.

"Ha, not so fast." Lent said with a mocking smile as he lifted the giant mallet above his head and then aimed it towards Malic, who stood his ground. As he was staring down Lent, Malic happened to notice movement above and when he looked up, he saw Celic in mid air above the hole Ravis was in. He then watched in horror as the marine suddenly dropped to the ground towards the hole.

"Justice Breaker." Celic yelled as he flew down towards the ground and then slammed into the hole, but a sudden shock look appeared on his face as he leaped back and simply stared at the hole for a moment until a voice caught his attain.

"Looking for some one?" Celic quickly turned around to lay eyes on Ravis leaning against the wall of a near by building.

"Hmmm, interesting." Celis said as he stepped out of the hole before staring right at Ravis, who grinned as his arm formed that armor again as he charged towards Celic.

"Dragon Blast." Ravis yelled as he leaped up into the air and went for his face, but to his shock, Celic lifted up with his hand and Ravis was stopped in mid attack. "What the hell?" Ravis tried to ask but he was cut off by a knee to his gut and then Celic tossed him to the side.

"Pathetic." Celic said as he stood straight up and brushed himself off as he looked over towards Ravis, who landed on his back. Ravis then rolled over and then charged again for Celic.

"Let's try this." Ravis yelled as he leaped into the air, pulled back both his arms, and he throw both fists forward as he yelled again, "Double Dragon Blast."

"Justice Breakers." Celic said as he pulled back both his fists and then throw them forward, making an impact with Ravis. After a few second of this stand off, Ravis suddenly felt a shock on in arms as he was thrown back on to the ground.

"Damn, that hurt." Ravis said as he stood up and stared at Celic, who stared back at the young man.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the street, Malic was jumping and dodging Lent's mallet slams to the ground.

"Ha, you can't even get close to me with those wimpy swords of yours." Lent taunted as he lifted his mallet and placed it onto his shoulder.

"Wimpy? How dare you." Malic said as he charged towards Lent, and as Lentthrow his sword down. Malic leaped into the air, placed his sword in an x shape, and then flow forward towards Lent as he he yelled, "Pouncing Tiger Strike."

"Justice Crusher." Lent said as he lifted his mallet up and caught Malic in the side. With the force of the mallet, Malic was sent flying into the air, and as he fell to the ground, Lent began to spin around until he hit Malic again in the side, and as the young swords man was sent flying into a building, Lent yelled out, "Justice Spinning Crusher." As Lent stopped spinning, he smiled as he looked at the building Malic had landed in and saw that after the dust settled, he saw Malic was no where. "Ha, that was to easy." Lent said as he placed his mallet onto his shoulders before he turned and saw his brother was still fighting Ravis, and then he looked over to see the still out Mia laying against the wall. "Hmmm, I don't think Celic would mind if I have a little fun." Lent said as he walked over to the out cold girl and as he loomed over her, he reached out towards her.

"Don't even think about it." a voice called out the shocked Lent, who quickly turned around to see malic standing up from the rubble of the building with a few cuts on him and blood running down his face.

"Wow, your really are a pretty tough guy." Lent said as sweat ran down his face as he turned to face Malic, who placed his swords in front of him and then he charged towards Lent.

* * *

Celic continued to dodge or block Ravis' best attacks, which frustrated the young pirate as he stood up panting heavily as he looked up at the taller man, who just stared back at him.

"How come I can't hurt you?" Ravis asked as he looked right at Celic.

"Simple, your just a pathetic brat." Celic said as Ravis suddenly gridded his teeth and began to get angry at him.

"I'll show you pathetic, Dragon Blast." Ravis yelled as he leaped up and throw a fist towards Celic, who simply lifted his hand and blocked Ravis attack. Angered by this, Ravis swung his leg around as he yelled, "Dragon Strike." This time, Celic just blocked him with his forearm and then he spun his arm around, trapping Ravis as he held his leg.

"You'll never get any were with moves like that." Celic said as he tossed Ravis into the air, and as he was in mid air, Celic appeared next to him as he spun his body around and forced his leg into ravis side as he yelled, "Justice Smasher." And with that, he used al his strength and forced Ravis to fly towards a building and crashed into it. After that Celic simply landed and looked at the hole in the building for a few seconds before he turned and began to walk away as he spoke again, "As I said, Pathetic."

TBC.

* * *

With Ravis out again, Malic is left on his own again and he seams to have no hope against both Lent and Celic. But is Ravis really down and out?

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and please send me a few oc, and a review. Here is the list of crew spots left.**

**Navigator: Closed**

**Cook: Closed**

**Shipweight: Open**

**Doctor: Closed**

**Historian: Open**

**Sniper/Marksman: Open**

**Musician:Open**

**Tracker: Open**

**Helmsmen: Closed.**

**This will be up until the whole crew is filled. **


	5. A Shocking Comeback

**Yeah, here is the next chapter. I still have slots left for most of the crew, including the third strongest.**

Chapter 4: The Shocking Comeback..

As Malic continued to dodge Lent's mallet, he could not but notice that Celic was smiling as he landed on the ground. But what really shocked him was that he did not see Ravis get out of the building as he had before. And when ever he tired to get to the building, Lent kept him back.

"Damn it, I can't get past this guy." Malic mumbled as he readied his swords to attack, it was then that he heard a voice behind him.

"It's useless." the voice said as Mailc's face freeze up as he slowly turned around and was shocked to see Celic behind him.

"How the..." he was suddenly cut off as Celic shoved his knee into the swordsman gut.

"Justice Crusher." he said as he sent major force into his knee, which sent Malic flying back and right into Lent's mallet.

"Justice Smasher." he yelled as he hit the swordsman and sent him back to Celic, who spun around and met Malic's side.

"Justice Breaker." Celic yelled as he sent Malic into another building with his kick. As the swordsman vanished in the rubble, the two brothers came to each other with Lent wearing a bright smile on his face.

"Ha, we did it." Lent cheered out loud, but Celic just stared at him coldly as he spoke.

"Yeah, but I did the most of it." Celic said as he slipped his hands in his pockets until he heard something, and then suddenly, he saw a figure appear in the smoke. Lent and Celic looked shocked at first, but then they were even more shocked when they saw who the figure was.

"B-but how did he survive that attack?" Lent asked as the figure moved out of the smile and it was revealed that it was Ravis, who was helping Malic out of the on hanging on his shoulder.

"Wow, that was a close one." he said with a smile on his face as Malic got away from him and then the two looked at each other for a few minutes until Malic smiled as he spoke.

"Yeah, thanks captain." he said as they both faced the marines with a smile on their faces.

"Hmm, how did you survive my attack?" Celic asked as he seamed confused but looked ready to first.

"Oh, that. The building you throw me in was the restaurant I ordered food in and she made a few pieces of meat and a plate of noodles. So, I ate it and that gave me more energy to help Malic." Ravis with a smile as he patted Malic's back, who looked upset as he turned to his captain and asked a simple question.

"You mean to tell me that while I was trying to fight off these two, you were stuffing your face?" Malic yelled the last part as he faced Ravis.

"Well, yeah. It's rude to the chef not to." Ravis defended his actions, but was a little scared by the look on Malic's face.

"I'm going to hurt you when this is over, you know that right?" Malic asked as he readied his swords.

"Oh, come on. You can't hurt me, I'm your captain." Ravis whined to his newest crew mate.

"There's no rule that I can't hurt you." Malic said as he stepped away from him and then walked up to be face to face with Lent, who readied his mallet to resume their battle. As the two stared down each other, Celic simply smiled as he walked around with Ravis always in his sight.

"Do you really think just simply eating some food can help you beat m..." Celic was cut off in mid sentence as Ravis' fist suddenly appeared in front of his face, shocking him.

"Dragon Blast." Ravis yelled as his fist made contact with Celic's face, sending him flying into another building. This action shocked both Malic and Lent, who stared at the site with horror in his eyes.

"B-brother." Lent said as he looked at the rubble of the building he was sent flying into. But as he was looking at the scene, Malic took his chance as he charged at Lent with both his swords stretched out at arm length.

"Flacon Flapping Slash." Malic yelled as he swung both sword inward towards Lent, who barely had any time to block the attack with his mallet and as he did, the swords sank into the wooden hammer.

"W_What the?" Lent asked as fear appeared on his face as he looked from his damaged weapon towards the swordsman, who was smiling at him.

"Simple, you need to keep your eyes on your opponent or you'll lose." Malic said as he placed the swords in the shape of an x and then he charged forward towards the marine, who nervously lifted his mallet to try and defend himself from the onslaught.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ravis started to do leg stretches as the rubble began to move and Celic appeared from under it with a few cuts on his face, arms, and his clothes were torn in certain places.

"H-how did simply eating some normal food give him such strength?" Celic asked himself as he stood up and stood up straight as he faced the young pirate who stopped his stretching and faced the marine.

"Simple, I used all my remaining energy in the first attack and then al the other ones I was running on empty." Ravis explained as he looked at the marine.

"How did you figure that out?" Malic asked as he looked at the young man and saw that his scratches were almost all gone.

"When you hit me with that last attack, I heard my stomach growling and that's when I realized I didn't get to eat." Ravis said as his smile vanished and a series look appeared on his face.

"Well, then. This might really get interesting." Celic said as he clinched his fists and then the two charged towards each other with both of their fists pulled back and they were ready for impact.

TBC.

* * *

With both Ravis and Malic seemingly getting a second wind, and now with Celic's full interested in the fight. Can the two Pirates get the upper hand and get away from the marines to start their journey?

* * *

**Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. Also, Only two spots are left in the list of crew oc's. Here is the list.**

**Navigator: Closed**

**Cook: Closed**

**Shipweight: Closed**

**Doctor: Closed**

**Historian: Closed**

**Sniper/Marksman: Open**

**Musician:Open**

**Tracker: Closed**

**Helmsmen: Closed.**

**This will be up until the whole crew is filled. And it is almost all filled. **


	6. Birth of the Roaring Dragons

**Yeah, here is the next chapter. I have one slot left for the crew.**

Chapter 4: Birth of the Roaring Dragons.

Celic and Ravis continued their little stare down for a few more minutes until Celic leaned forward and charged forward towards Ravis with his right arm back and his hand clinched in a fist.

"Justice Crusher." he yelled at he throw his fist forward, which was met by Ravis throwing his own punch as he yelled himself.

"Dragon Blat." he yelled as they fists made contact and they were left in a stall mate for a few seconds until Celic leaped back, pulled back his fist once again, and then he charged towards Ravis, who charged back at him and the two met in the middle as they began to through punches all over with almost none of them making contact with their opponent.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the street, Malic was on the offence as he continued to swing his swords left and right as Lent panicked used his mallet to block Malic's onslaught, and as he did, the large hammer was began to splinter and break form all the attacks.

"Your just being a coward and not fighting back." Malic said as he swung his across and met Lent's mallet once again, with his blades going deeper then they had ever went into before.

"N-N-No I'm not." Lent said as he stepped back, pulled his mallet back, and then swung it forward as he yelled, "Smashing Justice."

"Roaring Lion Strike." Malic yelled as he swung his swords to meet Lent's mallet, and when they met, his swords sang even more into the wood and sent the marine stumbling back.

"H-how can you be so much more stronger then before?" he asked as he was beginning to sweat even more then before.

"Simple." Malic said as he pulled his swords back and then he continued, "I'm not a coward like you." And with that, he charged forward, he then leaped up into the air, and then came falling down to the earth as he yelled, "Swooping Eagle Slash."

"Crushing Justice." Lent yelled as he swung his hammer up and made contact with Malic's sword, but this time, it was too much and his mallet shattered into thousands of piece, leaving a shocked Lent standing there for a moment until Malic landed, and then two huge slashed marks appeared on Lent's chest as he whaled in pain and then he fell to the ground in a heap.

* * *

Back with Ravis and Celic, the duo continued their attacks on each other for a few more minutes until they finally separated from each other once again and is showed that Ravis was panting heavily as Celic just had a few scratches.

"Ha, what a waist." Celic said as he walked up to the panting pirate.

"W-what d-do you mean?" Ravis asked as he put his arms up and got readied to fight him.

"Oh, just even with you stomach full. Your still no match against me." Celic said as he lifted his fist up and then throw it forward as he yelled, "Justice Breaker."

"Tortoises Block." Malic yelled as he appeared in front of Ravis and used his swords to protect Ravis from the attack. Celic was shocked as he leaped back and then turned to see Lent in a heap.

"Pathetic, what a waist of flesh." Celic said as he leaped up into the air and both Malic and Ravis readied them selves for an attack, but were shocked to see him aim himself at Lent. After aiming himself, he flew forward and forced his foot into Lent's back, making the other man scream in pain.

"Smashing Justice Breaker." Celic yelled as he forced his foot deeper into Lent's back until a loud breaking sound was heard and Lent went limb. This action shocked both Ravis and Malic as they looked over at the marine captain as he walked away from his brother and then looked at him.

"Y-you attacked your brother?" Ravis said as he suddenly stopped panting as he looked at the marine.

"Yeah, he's a waist of space. So, I'm taking care of hi..." Celic suddenly stopped as Ravis' fist forced it self into his gut, which made him stumble back.

"How dare you." Ravis said as he pulled his arms back and then stepped closer to Celic as he throw his fists forward as he yelled, "Double Dragon Blast." As he did this, the stunned Celic placed his hands out in front of him to try a block Ravis attack like before. But this time a sudden pain shot through his arms and he had to jump back to try, and make some distance.

"How did he just do that?" Celic asked himself as he shocked his arms free of the pain and then he vanished once a again vanished from view, which worried Malic as he waited for a sneak attack from the marine. But Ravis just stood still, taking deep breaths as he waited for a few seconds until he suddenly swung his leg around and caught Celic on his side and he was sent flying into another wall across the street.

"Dragon Strike." Ravis said slowly as he put his foot down and waited for Celic to appear again. After waiting for a few minutes, the rubble suddenly moved as Celic blasted out from it in a fit of rage as he went right for Ravis.

"I will not let you beat Justice." Celic said as he appeared right in front of Ravis and then he pulled his fist back as he yelled out loud, "Smashing Justice Breaker." And with that, he throw his fist forward and his Ravis square in his face, and the force of the attack sent the young pirate flying into another building. After that, Celic stood their smiling as he waited a few minutes for Ravis to get back up from that last attack, and when he didn't,m he was happy that he might have just won, that was until he heard a voice behind him.

"Your not justice, your an animal." the voice shocked Celic as he slowly turned around to see Ravis standing behind him with cuts and blood all over his body.

"B-b-but how?" Celic asked as he was stunned for his strongest was not enough to beat Ravis, who grabbed his shirt collar, while at the same time pulled his other fist back, but this time. His scale armor had changed color from silver to a dark black. After his arm was pulled all the way back, he throw it forward and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Raging Dragon Blast." Ravis made contact with Celic's face, and with all his might and force, sent Celic flying into the air and way off the island. After that show of strength, Ravis just stood there for a few minutes as Malic walked over towards him. And it was then that Ravis fell to the ground in heap as Malic moved quickly to stop him from hitting the ground.

"Whoa there." Malic said as he helped the young man to lean on his shoulder as he walked over to where Mia was placed and was shocked to see she was not their.

"Looking for me?" Malic quickly turned to his side and saw a smiling Mia standing near one of the fallen piles of rubble. Seeiung this, made Malic smile as he walked over to the young woman with Ravis still leaning on his shoulder.

TBC.

* * *

With Celic and Lent defeated, Ravis and Malic are ready to start their journey. But as they relax, an unknown force seam to work behind the scenes. What will the force do to the world and to our heroes.

* * *

**Well, that was it for this chapter and I hoped you liked it. Also, the next chapter will debut a new crew mate. Also, here is the list of crew spots.**

**Navigator: Closed**

**Cook: Closed**

**Shipweight: Closed**

**Doctor: Closed**

**Historian: Closed**

**Sniper/Marksman: Closed**

**Musician:Open**

**Tracker: Closed**

**Helmsmen: Closed.**

**As you can see, there is only one last crew spot left. But I still need oc's for every roll from ally, to rival, and villain.**


	7. Being a Journey and an Unseen Enemy

**Yeah, here is the next chapter. I have one slot left for the crew.**

Chapter 6: Being a Journey and an Unseen Enemy.

Darkness, that is what Ravis saw as he slowly began to opened his eyes and the first thing sight showed was the large, blue sky with a few clouds in it. As his eyes began to focus on the sky, he notice a large mast in his line of sight as well, and as he sat up, he saw he was on a large, yet old ship sailing in the sea.

"Ah, what happen?" Ravis asked himself as he sat up and held his head as he tried to remember what had happen.

"So, your finally awake." a voice behind him called out and as Ravis turned, he saw malic sitting on the railing and looking out to sea.

"Whoa, Malic. Were are we?" Ravis asked as he looked around the deck of the ship.

"Oh, right. You were out cold." Malic said as he turned to his captain and then he started to explain what happened while Ravis was out cold.

* * *

_"So, what happened to him?" Mia asked as she walked up to Malic and she looked at Ravis._

_"He got really mad when he that Celic guy hurt his brother and then he was sent flying." Malic explained as he held up the injured Ravis when they heard fast approaching foot steps and as they turned, they saw a bunch of marines heading their way._

_"Crap, lets get you guys out of here." Mia said as she turned and headed for the dock, along with Malic, who ran pretty fast for having to carry an inured Ravis. As they duo came to the docks, they began to look for any ship they did not recognize._

_"Th-there." Ravis said as he used the last of his remaining strength pointing out his old roe boat._

_"No way we can all fit in there." Mia said as they heard voices along with the sound of some guns getting ready to fire along with the foot steps._

_"I know." Malic said as he turned and ran down the dock, with Mia in hot pursuit. As they two ran down the dock, Malic took out one of his swords and then dug it into the wood, cutting off the outer part of the dock form the shore. He did this for a few more feet until they stopped at an older marine ship._

_"This one?" Mia asked as she was not sure what Malic was thinking._

_"Yeah, trust me." he said as he ran up the gangplank and placed the out Ravis on the deck. As Malic turned he saw Mia had joined him on board and so they lifted up the gangplank, and then pulled out the sails as a wind blow through. The duo smiled as the wind pulled them out to sea very quickly as the marines found it hard to get to the other ships and they only had short range cannons they could fire, but the ship was way to far for them to reach. And so, the marines had no choice but to allow the trio to escape for now._

* * *

After explaining that, Malic just waited for it all to sink into Ravis' head until he looked him right and the eye to speak again.

"And may I ask what was with that whole raging dragon thing?" Malic asked with a slight smile on his face as he looked at Ravis.

"Oh that." Ravis paused for a few seconds as he looked at his right hand, and then began once again as he opened and closed his hand, "I have no idea. It just comes when I'm very mad. One time, I killed a Sea King with just one blow when it tried to this little girl I knew."

"Really, that's kinda awesome that you could do that." Malic said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it was. Until I fell into the water and she had to help me to shore before I drowned." Ravis said the last part very sheepishly and then they both burst into laughter at the scene that appeared in their minds. As the duo laughed, the door to the kitchen area opened up and then out walked Mia, who also had a big smile on her face as well as she walked up to the duo.

"Good to see your awake, Mr. Hero." Mia said as grabbed a chair and placed it near them for her to sit down.

"No problem. How are you?" Ravis asked as he said as he leaned back on his hands.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little beat up." she said with a smile still on her face.

"So, what now?" Malic asked out loud as the trio continued their conversation.

"Well, your my First-Mate and Mia, would you like to be my cook?" Ravis asked with a smile on his face, but it vanished when he saw she had a frown on hers.

"I'm sorry Ravis, but I have no desire to become a pirate." Mia said as she patted his shoulder.

"But the marines clearer saw you help me and Ravis escape. How are we going to fix that?" Malic asked as he was not sure if Mia had a choice in the matter.

"Good point, what can I do?" Mia asked out loud as she was not sure of what to do herself.

"Simple." Ravis said as he stood up with both of them looking at him. He then turned to Mia, he then reached out, grabbed hold of a piece of her top, and then swiftly ripped it off of her.

"'Gasp.' What are you doing?" she asked as she tried to cover the rip in her top, but Ravis just continued to rip pieces off all over her top and her skirt as well. After leaving her clothes in tatters, Ravis turned his hand into claw and began to leave small cuts all over her body, making sure not cut to deep but to draw blood on a few of them. After a few minutes, Ravis stepped back and smiled at his work.

"There we go." he said as he looked at Mia in her ripped clothes.

"What are you thinking? I look awful and that I was..." she cut herself off as she realized what he did and then she just smiled at him as did Malic, who knew what he was doing.

"Did you cook any food?" Ravis asked as his stomach growled out of no where.

"Yeah, as a thank you from me to you." Mia said as she stepped aside to allow them by.

"Thanks, now. Just tell them you were violated by us for a few hours. But were able to escape while we were napping." Ravis explained the cover as he walked past her and headed for the kitchen. As he did, Malic looked at her for a few minutes until he wrapped her up in a hug and the two embraced each other for a few minutes until he separated from her and allowed her to head to the life boat as he headed off to the kitchen to join his captain.

* * *

Meanwhile in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of no where. A large navy battle ship sailed through the water as it was doing it's rounds. As the head of the ship was enjoying his lunch, the door suddenly open as a young and worried marine appeared in the door way.

"Sir, come quick." the young marine said as he panted for air.

"It better be important enough to interrupt my meal." the leader of the ship said as he put down his fork and knife down on the plate as he looked at the young marine.

"We found a marine badly beaten, floating in the ocean." the young marine said and watched as the leaders face suddenly showed a face of worry as he stood up, which revealed that he was almost twenty foot tall.

"Well, lets get him in the med bay and see what happened." he said as he followed the young marine to see the enjured marine they fished out of the ocean.

* * *

After enjoying their meal, Ravis and Malic were both laying on the deck as they waited for they meal to they just relaxed, Malic realized something and so he spoke up.

"Hey, do we know where we're even going?" he asked Ravis.

"Nope, we're just letting the wind lead us." Ravis said with a smile.

"So, we need to find a navigator asap?" Malic asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yep." Ravis answered as he remained laying with his eyes closed, but they suddenly opened as he sat up and looked around, "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Malic asked as he looked around and did see, or hear anything.

"It sounds like,...yelling."Ravis explained as he continued to look around, and then he looked up and then spoke again ,"What's that?" After asking that, both of them looked up as a figure appeared in high in the sky, and seamed to be heading towards them.

"It' looks like..." Malic was cut of as the figure suddenly slammed into Ravis, knocking the young pirate down on they deck, with his face resting in her large cleavage.

"Soft." is what Ravis could say as Malic helped her off of him.

TBC.

* * *

Who is the girl that fell from the sky and what does she want? Also, who is this guy that found Celic and what trouble will he cause our heroes?

* * *

**Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. And now all the slots to the crew are filled and so this is the last time this will be up.**

**Navigator: Closed**

**Cook: Closed**

**Shipweight: Closed**

**Doctor: Closed**

**Historian: Closed**

**Sniper/Marksman: Closed**

**Musician:Closed**

**Tracker: Closed**

**Helmsmen: Closed. **

**There are no spot left for the crew. But I still need oc's for every roll from ally, to rival, and villain.**


	8. Girl From the Sky

**Yeah, here is the next chapter. I have one slot left for the crew.**

Chapter 7: Girl From the Sky.

Ravis just laid there after the sudden encounter and continued to look up at the sky, that was until Malic's face came into very as he looked down at his captain with a smile on his face.

"How was it?" he asked as he looked down at him.

"Soft." that was all Ravis could say blush engulfed his face and he quickly sat up, and as he did, they both turned to look at the girl that had fallen from the sky and hit Ravis dead on. As the duo looked at her, they quickly notice that she was a young lady with blonde hair with a blue collar shirt, pink cargo pants, and black boots with a backpack on her back. The two nose notable things was her incredible bust and a pair of wings on her back.

"Are these real?" Malic asked as reached down and touched one of them, and it was then that she woke up and quickly spun around, slapping a shocked Malic across the face.

"Keep your hands to your self, perv." she yelled at she covered herself and looked form Malic to Ravis, who was chuckling at the slap his First-Mate got.

"I'm not a perv. I was just checking to see if those wings were real." Malic said as he rubbed his cheek.

"Oh cause their real, we all have them on Skypie." the girl said as she quickly looked at the two young men near her, and then she looked at them again, it was then that she realized that neither of them had wings on their backs. "AHHHHHHH. I'm on the blue sea by my self with a couple of pervs." she began to yell as she ran in circles around the two of them.

"We're not pervs." Ravis defended him and Malic as the girl continued to run, until she ran head first into the mast and fell out cold. As she laid there, the tow of them looked at each and then signed as they help her up and lead her to below deck.

* * *

On the marine ship, Celic was laying in a medical bed with bandages around his chest, right fore arm, and his fore head. As he laid their, a navy nurse checked his pulse and vitals to make sure he was okay. As she finished her testing, the door opened and the leader of the ship walked in, ducking his head.

"How is our patient doing?" he asked as he sat down in a chair next to him, and as he does, Celic's eyes widen in shock and he quickly bowed to the leader of the ship.

"Sir, I'm sorry for you to see me in this condition." Celic said as he leaned forward, and then winced from the pain of doing so.

"Relax, you look to have been in a great battle and I don't want you to feel bad for defending the innocence." the leader said as he smiled at Celic.

"Yes, I was and that rookie pirate was pretty." Celic said without thinking and then he notice a shock on the leaders face.

"Rookie pirate huh. Well, then. I most tell headquarters right a way." leader said as he stood up and then proceeded to walk off the ship, until he stopped and turned back to Celic as he continued, "You get your rest and later we can talk about something that is on my mind." And with that, the leader walked out of the room and Celic sat right up smiling at himself as the nurse gave him some pain killers.

"Ah, that feels nice." Celic said as he began to lay back, but as he does, he notices the nurse began to put on surgical gloves. "Hey, what's,...g-going...on?" Celic asked as he suddenly felt drowsy and began to have trouble to close his eyes.

"Sorry, but the master needs some help with his health." she said as she moved her tray up to next to her and pulled a mask over her face as Celic's eyes finally fully closed.

* * *

Outside the door, the figure suddenly had a fit of coughing and leaned against the wall as a young marine looked at him with a concern look on his face.

"Sir, are you okay?" he asked as he looked at his leader.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just need some rest." the leader said and stood up straight and walked off towards his quarters. As he turned the corner, he coughed again and then he mumbled to himself, "I hope my plan works."

* * *

Back with our heroes. the girl had woken up and was calm as she sipped on some of the guys rum.

"So, you from Sky Island?" Ravis asked as he looked at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Yep, and since I leaned about 'The Second King of the Pirates.' Monkey D. Luffy had saved my home. I wanted to become a pirate just liked him." she said in an excited voice as she stood up and lifted up her class.

"Me too. Since I leaned of his adventure, I wanted to become the King of the Pirates as well. I'm Draco D. Ravis by the way." he said as he offered her his hand.

"Yuri D. Kumo." she said as she took the hand and they shocked.

"I'm Malic, just Malic." he said with a smile as they shock hands with each other. After that, she looked at them with a smile as she spoke again.

"So, how do you think I can get home?" Kumo asked.

"Umm, I think the only way back their is in the Grand Line. And we're in the South Blue." Ravis answered her and she frowned as she did not like that answer a lot.

"So, the only way back is for me to sail there?" she asked in a little annoyed tone to her voice.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ravis said as he smiled at her.

"And, neither of us can read a map." Malic added his own two cents in it and this made Kumo palm plant herself.

"So, you two are sailing for One Piece and neither of you can ready a map?" she asked as she looked at them in disbelieve as she watch them nod their heads yes and she let out a long sign as she added, "Alright, how about I help you two navigate up to Skypiea?"

"Sure, and by then. We might have found some one that can be are navigator full time." Ravis said with a smile as he shock her hand and she got up, and headed for the map room. As she left, the duo looked at each other na dsmiled as they found a new member to their crew so quickly.

TBC.

* * *

Next Chapter: With a new navigator in tow, the trio head off to off to the next island. But as they look around the island, a new evil arises and it has it's eyes on the young, Kumo.

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. A whole new arc will start next.**


	9. Rvil Surgary

**Yeah, here is the next chapter. There are no slots left for the fic..**

Chapter 8: Evil Surgery.

The leader of the marine ship continued to cough and heave as he sat in his chair in his quarters. After a long coughing fit, he simply laid his head back and tried to rest from his attack just moments ago. He was able to relax for a few minute until there was a knock to the door of his room.

"Come in." he called out and then the door opened as the nurse popped her head into the room.

"Master, he's ready." she said with a small smile as she looked at her leader.

"Good, bring him in." the leader said as he laid down on his large bed and relaxed as the room was filled up by several medical people, who attached a bunch of machines to him all over as he laid there. After they were all set up, the nurse walked up to him and an unconscious Celic strapped to another gurney.

"Alright, here we go." the nurse said as she placed a gas mask over the leaders and watched as he fell a sleep, and after watching him close his eyes, she turned around and a hint of a smile could be seen through her surgeon mask as she cut into Celic's chest.

* * *

The sun was just about to set as Kumo used her compass to check the direction they were heading towards and then double checked the islands on the map she had. As she was doing this, Ravis and Malic walked out and looked over at her as she did her job.

"So, anything new?" Ravis asked as he walked over towards her, but she did not answer them as she checked the settings one last time before turning towards them.

"According the info I got, we should arrive on an island called Sunnes by tomorrow morning." Kumo said with a smile on her face.

"Great, we can get some surplice there." Malic said as he walked up behind Ravis, and he failed to notice the worried looks on both of the others faces.

"But I don't have any barriers on me." Kumo said in a worried tone.

"I only have fifty on me." Ravis said as he to worried, but they both turned to Malic as he started to chuckle.

"Guys, relax. The island I lived on bank was destroyed a few months ago and the navy put all the money on this old, worn down ship." Malic explained as he turned and headed down below deck, with both Ravis and Kumo following behind him. As they did, he lead them down a second set of stairs and they arrived at a large volt standing right there in front of them. Malic slowly walked up to it and worked on the knob until it opened to reveal a large amount of barriers in front of them.

"Wow." was all Ravis could say as he looked at the large pile of money in the volt.

"Yeah, my dad was a safe cracker. So, I earned a few thinks from him." Malic said with a smile as the trio headed back up to get ready for their first night as a crew.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the marine ship, the leader's eyes slowly opened as his eyes felt blinded form a bright light but he quickly adjusted to it and saw he was still in his quarters with a bunch of machines still attached to him. As he laid there, the nurse appears with a bright smile on her face.

"Welcome back master, you look well." she said as she quickly checked her charts.

"How did it go?" the leader asked in a week voice.

"Great, everything looks good thanks to the wonderful donations by Celic." she said as she turned her head and the leader followed her gaze and his eyes fell on a bloody tarp that covered the body.

"How many did he give me?" the leader asked as a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, a bunch. Heart, liver, kidneys, lungs, and everything except the brain." she explained as she looked over the chart again.

"Good, now get rid of the body." the leader said as he slowly closed his eyes and began to rest.

"Will do master. You just rest up and I'll take care of him." the nurse said as she grabbed the gurney and took it out of the room to dispose of the unlucky Celic.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was rising high in the sky as our herpes ship sailed into the docking area of Snnes. As malic tried off the ship, Ravis and Kumo came down the gangplank and looked around at busy market area as merchants sold their goods to locals and trades a like.

"Wow, this place looks awesome." Ravis said as he looked around to see a lot of people buying and selling, and bunch of kids playing and the smell of some great food being cooked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see my first blue sea market place." Kumo said as she and Ravis began to head off towards the town, but Malic stopped them.

"Wait, we first need to make a plan before we head out." Malic said as the two of them looked at him confused as two why he cared what they did.

"Alright. Well. I need to get a few more maps." Kumo said with a smile on her face as she looked at them.

"And I'm starving." Ravis said as his stomach began to growl.

"Alright, I'll find us some surplice until the next island and then we can get some food." Malic said as the trio headed off into their own directions.

* * *

As Kumo walked through the crowed, she failed to notice the weird looks she was getting from the towns folk for her wings. She just continued to looked on until she found the small shot that had a sign saying maps.

"Alright." Kumo said as she walked into the small shot and then called out, "Excuse me?"

"Yes, may I help you?" an elderly shot keeps asked as he walked out of the back room and laid his eyes on the young beauty in front of him. "Ah, a Skypiean."

"You know of the sky island?" she asked as she got excited.

"Of cause, who haven't heard of the beautiful island in the sky?" he asked in a charming tone in his voice.

"Thank you, I am very proud of my home." Kumo said as she looked at him with a smile and he returned it, but she failed to notice the door opening and two young men walked into the room. As they did, they made quick eye contact with the old man and he gave a small nod. "So, do you have any maps of the Grand Line?" Kumo asked as she looked up at the old man.

"Ah, very rare this far out but I think I might have some. One second." the old man said as he turned around and headed to the back room. As he left the room, the two young men looked at each other and walked up to her. Kumo stood there, not noticing the two young men until one suddenly throw a bag over her head and before she could do anything to defend herself, a fist met her gut and knocked the wind out of her. As she fell forward, they tied her hands together and drug her into the back room.

TBC.

* * *

With Kumo now in the hands of an unknown enemy, and the others around the town. Will the learn of what had happened and can they save her before anything happens to her.

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review.**


End file.
